In today's society online banking has became a more convenient way to view statements, pay bills, send and transfer money. However, more than ever, consumers have multiple financial accounts with multiple financial institutions. In order to manage these different financial accounts, consumers are required to visit different web sites and then login each time to view different accounts. In addition, transferring funds between financial accounts from different financial institutions is often difficult, in many cases requiring the use of checks or electronic debit transactions to implement transfers, effectively replicating the process consumers often use to pay bills online.
In addition, consumers more than ever have several loyalty cards, gift cards, and coupons in order to receive points, discounts and other promotions at different online and brick and mortar merchants. Keeping track of all of these cards, coupons and promotions can be overwhelming for many customers, and in many instances, customers miss out promotional opportunities. For example, customers may not remember the amount of points, promotions, money the consumer may have accumulated, or may not remember to bring a card or remember their number when shopping with a merchant, and thus not receive loyalty credit for their purchases with a merchant.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a manner of improving a consumer's management and access to their financial information.